I'm Back, Babe
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: "It's a blessing! Yeah! No more spitballs or dirty socks or earwax being thrown at us, anymore! Why should I care what happened to them? Good riddance, Rowdyruff Boys!" "Aww, Pinky misses us?" Image (BiPinkBunny; deviantART) inspired the story.


It's a fact that Momoko is boy crazy in her normal life. She could picture herself being with her new target, and in desire to make it happen, she constantly gives her affection towards him to show that she's willing to do anything for him, even die or kill someone!

(Although, if she took that seriously, that can be in conflict with her hero work.)

Unfortunately, each one ends in a drastic failure, but throughout the years she didn't give up. There will be a boy that will like her back. Most likely he won't show the _exact _way she would give at first, but would return the love anyway.

Right now, however, the "hottie watch" is on hiatus. Most of the boys from her school have been crossed out on her list. And they were the best-looking, most athletic or intelligent guys there! Sure, there's plenty other fishes to find, but for Momoko, it was challenging; once a fish spots her, he swims off to the opposite direction to dash away. It breaks her heart to know how difficult it was to find a guy for her, even though she didn't technically need one.

The problem is, she _**DESPERATELY **_needs one!

'_Oh, why can't a guy like me?!' _She mentally exclaimed in frustration. Then, suddenly, a moment from the conversation she had with her best friends and fellow members of Powerpuff Girls Z, Miyako and Kaoru, popped in mind.

'"_I can never understand your needs. Honestly, you need therapy," Kaoru commented, bugged by Momoko's whining on her boy crush failure. Something then came in mind as Kaoru's face went blank—only to burst out laughing, startling the two._

_Miyako and Momoko looked at each other, confused, then back to Kaoru. "What? What is it?" Momoko urged, wanting to know._

"_I just thought of an image, weird yet entertaining." She looked at Momoko. "Well, at least for me!" She resumed her laughter, increasing Momoko's confusion and creating Miyako's curiosity._

"_Okay, okay," Kaoru started, calming down. She then used her hands to frame an imaginary picture in midair. "Just picture it: Momoko… with Brick."_

_._

_._

_._

"**EWWW!"** _Momoko's exclaim had now _both _girls brust into laughter, Miyako trying but failing to hide it while Kaoru showed without a care, obviously. Her, with that _Rowdyruff brat?! _That red member whose spitballs are his weapon?! The leader who came up with the idea to _steal _the girls' uniforms, and _ruin_ their reputation?!_ That _Brick?!_

"_How could you even _think _of an idea?!" Momoko snapped, glaring at the green Powerpuff, out of uniform._

"_It's simple, really," Kaoru answered, as if obvious. "I mean, it was just an idea, but the mere idea of you, having his children was-" She stopped, now suffocating from her increased laughter while shielding from Momoko's pillow hits._

"_Oh, _hell no!_"_

_All three girls were red as tomatoes when Ken and the Professor returned, confused from the sight.'_

Momoko shivered sharply at the idea. How dare Kaoru to come up with such a sickening idea? Her with Brick? No, not a chance. That boy was more of a younger brother than boyfriend material.

"And, now that I think about it," she thought aloud. "It's been so long since I last saw those boys." It was two years exact, a few days after the final battle against Him and ending up still having their powers. In fact, their "mother", Mojo Jojo, was more active in battles than them. It was like they disappeared from the face of the Earth. She never actually thought about it until now… '_I wonder if…_'

"Woah!" She blurted, stopping her walk. Luckily, she was the only one around the area. "Wait a minute. Why should I care about them Rowdyruff Boys?! Kami, this hero concern for the people is really getting to me," she pointed out, her hand grasped her forehead during the confusion. Both arms then were firmly at her sides. She forced herself to have amusement on her face.

"It's a blessing! Yeah! No more spitballs or dirty socks or earwax being thrown at us, anymore! Why should I care what happened to them? I'm not their mother or caretaker or definitely a girlfriend to one of them!" Her arms relaxing, her hands were then placed on her hips. A natural smirk came on.

"Good riddance, Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Aww, Pinky misses us?"

She blinked in surprise. Her mind went blank. '_What the—'_

Her control on her powers have been better throughout her years. The power within heightened her instincts, having her sense the incoming obstacle, dashing her way. She was still in uniform as Hyper Blossom due to the battle she went through hours ago (and luckily was after school, and on a Friday). Unlocking her yo-yo, she was ready to throw the first attack, but unfortunately, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and close to a flat yet muscular chest.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, trying to get out. If only she wasn't exhausted from the battle still. As she struggled, the scent of fresh grass and concrete came from this being, like a cologne. She did her best to get out, but his grip, even with his fingerless leathered gloves, was still strong on her.

"Heh. You haven't change at all, Pinky," his deep, amused voice commented. She stooped, confused and frustrated at this stranger. Who was he, and how did he know her?

And who was he to call her _Pinky_?!

Her head shot up to the voice, glaring annoyingly—Her boy crazy desire immediately had her heart racing, and her cheeks blushing bright pink. Her wide pink eyes stared in shock and slight admiration at the view. Damn her luck! This guy was hot!

This guy had everything: a sharp jawline; fresh flawless skin, except for the bandage on his right cheek; a cocky smirk with surprisingly white teeth, having her fight the weakness in her knees; and his hypnotizing eyes, filled with amusement, that can have her lost in them.

However, what kept her more freaked than lovey dovey was the familiarity of the redness in his eyes, and face features. It's been two years since she last saw him, and puberty clearly wanted him to have a special comeback!

"_B-Brick?!_"

"In the flesh." His thumb and index finger then grasped her chin, tilting her head up further as if to kiss. The blush increased into a dark red, widened Brick's smirk.

"I'm back, babe."

'_DAMN YOU, KAORU!'_

.

.

.

Miles away, watching a football game, Kaoru suddenly sneezed.


End file.
